Arrêter de Fuir
by anko38
Summary: Au pays des Shinobis les mariages arrangés sont monnaie courrante. Après plusieurs années sans nouvelle, alors qu'il pensait avoir réussi à la chassé de son esprit, il se retrouve face à Elle et ce pour l'escorter Elle et son fiancé. Capitre 4. Shika/Tem
1. Chapter 1

_Bien...  
Cette fois je manque d'originalité... mais je voulais faire quelque chose de plus réaliste et romantique, et comme j'adore ce couple   
Enfin bon je pense faire cette fiction en 3 ou 4 Chapitres voilà!_

Bonne lecture! 

Chapitre 1: A Konoha

Shikamaru marchait seul dans les rues de Konoha, à vingt ans, toujours célibataire, il aspirait à une autre vie. Plus simple, plus belle, et moins solitaire. Oh ! Bien sûr il avait des amis, Ino, Chôji, Kiba… et tous les autres, mais quelque chose lui manquait. Une chose qu'il ne pouvait trouver près d'eux. L'amitié qu'il entretenait avec eux était profonde et sincère mais un vide persistait. Bien sûr, des filles lui tournait autour, certaines avaient même la chance de passer une soirée avec lui, mais rien de sérieux… La plupart du temps, cette soirée lui servait à leur dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'elles, ce qui déclanchait cris et larmes. Et pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, il ne voulait pas forcer les sentiments… il ne pouvait se forcer à aimer une personne. Alors il les repoussait les unes après les autres, avec une monotonie qui accablait ses parents.

Les pauvres désespéraient à l'idée de voir leur fils encore et toujours seul. Shikamaru avait toujours été contre les mariages arrangés, mais des fois, ses parents se demandaient si ce ne serait pas la seule manière de le marier. Toutes les fois où il avait un rendez-vous, ils aspiraient à le voir entrer radieux, mais non. Le jeune Nara revenait en traînant les pieds, puis montait dans sa chambre dormir et fuir le temps.

Aujourd'hui Shikamaru avait rendez-vous avec une jeune Kunoichi du village qui avait eut son numéro grâce à « la copine du frère à son cousin qui est un bon ami de l'ex-petit copain d'Ino ». Encore une histoire sans suite…

Notre stratège militaire pénétra dans le parc où avait lieu le rendez-vous avec la même résignation qu'un condamné à mort devant la potence. La jeune fille qui l'attendait déjà courut à sa rencontre. Elle avait deux ans de moins que lui, les cheveux longs attachés en deux couettes qui ondulait avec sa démarche. Ses yeux bleux brillaient au milieu des mèches brunes qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure. Elle était plutôt mignonne, mais le jeune Nara ne fit même pas attention à ses détails, trouvant déjà le temps long.

La jeune fille, qui se nommait Misa, se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

« _ On prend une glace Shika-kun ?_

-_ Galère!_ Pense le jeune homme_. Si elle commençe déjà avec les « Shika-kun », j'ai peur de la suite… pourquoi sont-elles toutes les mêmes !_

-_ Tu la veux à quoi la tienne, moi je prend une fraise-vanille !_

-_ Chocolat-Praline, s'il te plait Misa._ Répondit Shikamaru en fixant les nuages puis il pensa. _Au moins celle-là fait pas régime !_

-_ Tiens !_ » Lui dit la jeune fille en lui tendant son cornet.

Il attrapa distraitement son cornet, puis tous deux se mirent en marche pour le cinéma. Ils avaient décidé d'aller voir le dernier film de la Princesse de Yuki no Kuni. Le jeune homme sentait déjà des baillement le titiller, mais au moins, là-bas, elle le laisserait tranquille.

Le cinéma se trouvait au cœur du Village en chemin, ils rencontrèrent Ino qui sortait avec une certain ninja rencontré deux jours plus tôt lors d'une mission.

« _Dans deux jours ce sera fini et elle ira voir ailleurs…_ » Pensa Shikamaru.

Il appréciait beaucoup Ino mais la trouvait trop volage. Quant aux autres filles de son âge et bien, Hinata avait accepté les sentiments de Kiba et s'était fait une raison sur Naruto, qui espérait toujours un signe de Sakura alors que cette dernière, comme Hinata, s'était raisonné et s'était installé depuis un an avec Lee. Tenten, elle, avait rencontré un maître d'armes à Kumo et était restée la-bas, au grand malheur de Neji qui enchaînait mission sur mission pour l'oublier.

Pour finir Shikamaru et Misa arrivèrent devant l'entrée du cinéma. La jeune fille bondit à l'intérieur pour réserver les places, alors que lui restait fidèle à lui-même et traînait les pieds, les mains dans les poches. Pour ne lui laisser aucun espoir, le jeune homme laissa Misa payer sa place. Puis ils s'assirent dans la salle juste au moment où le générique débutait.

Le film se passait à Sunakagure, Shikamru sentit en étrange sentiment de nostalgie lui tordre le ventre et devant les paysages désertiques. Il quitta discrètement la salle. Depuis trois ans maintenant, il n'avait plus remis les pieds là-bas... Il voulait entretenir des souvenirs flous, il ne voulait pas revoir d'images précises, tout cela appartenait au passé, et lui avançait dans le présent. Le jeune passa aux toilettes où il se mouilla le visage puis il évita son reflet dans la vitre, et rejoignit la jeune fille qu'il était censé accompagner.

Plongé dans son film, elle avait à peine remarqué le départ de Shikamaru. Au grand plaisir de celui-ci, car ainsi il évitait une scène à la fin du film. Film qui d'ailleurs annonçait le générique final. Les deux jeunes sortirent du cinéma et retournèrent dans le parc pour parler plus à leur aise.

Shikamaru se coucha et croisa les bras derrière la tête, bientôt il lui faudrait lui annoncer que même si elle est jolie et sympa, il ne voulait pas avoir d'histoire commune avec elle, la jeune fille éclaterait en sanglot, l'insulterait puis le planterait. Il ferma tranquillement les yeux.

Misa s'assit en tailleur et machonna un brin d'herbe en fixant le jeune Nara. Un silence suivit, le calme du parc, ses oiseaux, son court d'eau… Au bout d'un moment elle commença à parler de musique, de séries télé, de choses futiles sans intérêt. Shikamaru écoutait et lui répondait qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. 

Puis au bout d'un moment Misa déclara :

« _ Tu es parti lors du film, pourquoi ?_

-_ Je ne me sentais pas bien…_ Répondit le jeune stratège.

-_ C'est dommage, il y avait de super paysages de Suna, des déserts magnifiques…_ Repris la jeune fille.

-_ Sans doute._ Coupa le manipulateur d'ombres, voulant passer à autre chose mais Misa ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

-_ Ce sont des paysage que l'on oublie pas, pas vrai, Shikamaru ?_ Sa voix avait changé, tout comme la façon dont elle l'avait appellé. Shikamaru rouvrit les yeux.

-_ Non, le désert est beau à sa manière._ Répondit calmement le jeune homme en cherchant où Misa voulait en venir.

-_ Alors que manque-t-il à Konoha pour que la simple vue de Suna te rende malade ?_ Demanda encore la jeune fille avec sérieux.

-_…_ Shikamaru réfléchit, _Que manque-t-il au village? Je n'en sais rien moi !_

-_ Peut-être une perle rare… ou bien quelqu'un ? _ » Misa avait prononcé le dernier mot avec un accent mauvais.

Shikamaru se redressa. La jeune fille le fixait de ses beaux yeux bleus qui maintenant lançaient des éclairs. Il y a avait eu dans sa voix un sous-entendu clair, Misa parlait d'une personne précise. Une personne sur qui, il l'avait juré, il avait tiré un trait.

« _ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._ Répondit le jeune Nara.

-_ Tu ne vois pas ? Oh ! Tu manques peut-être de précision. Après tout, trois ans, c'est loin sans donné de nouvelles !_ »

Shikamaru tiqua, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était de tout manière il ne s'était jamais rien passé à Suna. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne et sûrement pas à la jeune fille qui était en train de lui faire la morale.

Misa continua de le fixait dans les yeux et repris :

« _ Une Jounin de Sunakagure, assez grande, blonde les yeux vert-bleu foncé, un joli sourire et surtout un caractère bien trempé._ »

Soudain le visage lui apparut clairement, Il ferma les yeux un moment, tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Mais Misa lui assena le coup de grâce :

« _ Temari, le sœur du Kazekage. Ca te dis quelque chose ?_ »

Tous les souvenirs lui revinrent : l'examen Chuunin, son aide contre Oto no Yon, ses missions diplomatiques et l'organisation des examens Chuunin lorsqu'elle fut Jounin ; les enguelades pour un rien, les chamailleries sans fin. Le sourire éclatant qu'elle affichait lorsqu'il baissait les bras devant son entêtement. Ses coups d'œil interrogateur lorsque, couché dans la zone d'entraînement, il feignait de dormir. Tous les souvenirs, du plus banal et grossier au plus particulier et précis.

La jeune fille, qu'il avait accompagnée au cinéma savourait avec amertume ce moment de victoire. Toujours en face de lui, ses yeux braquaient sur son visage fermé, elle tentait de lire ses expressions. Puis une nouvelle fois elle reprit avec encore plus de mépris:

« _ Je ne comprends ce que tu lui trouves. Non sérieusement ! Elle est râleuse. Elle est banale, physiquement parlant. D'accord, elle est douée au combat et elle des nerfs d'acier. Mais franchement y en pas d'autre à Konoha des filles comme elle ? Regarde les filles de mon âge, moi ou même, je ne sais pas, Moegi ! Mais non tu t'étais entiché d'une pauvre ninja que tu as tenté d'oublier. Une fille totalement… Temari de Suna… je la hais ! Elle mériterait de mourir !_ »

Le poing du jeune Nara percuta le visage de Misa. La jeune fille roula un mètre plus long la lèvre en sang, les yeux toujours mauvais. Doucement un sourire se dessina sur son visage qui commençait à gonfler.

« _ J'avais raison !_ Dit-elle triomphante._ Tu l'aimes toujours cette pimbêche !_

-_Dégage !_ Ordonna Shikamaru hors de lui.

-_ Mais on dirait que le stratège au sang froid est sorti de ses gongs !_

-_ Dégage Misa !_

-_ Sache juste que tout le monde s'en doute... et que ton coup de poing ne passera pas inaperçu._ » Termina la jeune fille en se levant et quittant l'héritier Nara.

Le jeune homme resta un moment sans bouger. La colère passée, il se rendit compte d'une chose, il venait de frapper une fille. Il n'en revenait pas, lui qui s'était toujours refusé de lever la main sur une femme, venait d'en frapper une en plein visage. Il avait toujours évité le contact lors de l'examen Chuunin ou de l'affrontement contre Oto no Yon, avec ses adverses de la gente féminine, mais là, le coup était parti tout seul.

Shikamaru se leva doucement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il rentra chez lui sans faire attention à ce qu'il l'entourait. Shino qui passait par-là l'appella mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Puis il percuta l'épaule de Lee qui s'excusa, pressé de rejoindre Sakura. Enfin un peu avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui, quelqu'un lui barra la route :

« _ Toi t'es pas dans ton assiette !_ Le jeune homme qui lui avait barré la route le dépassait d'une demi-tête et était deux fois plus large que lui.

-_Chôji !_ S'exclama le jeune brun.

-_ Au moins tu me reconnais ! Mais par contre, tu fais une de ses têtes. Ah oui j'ai croisé une fille qui se vantait d'avoir reçu un coup d'un « beau gosse ténébreux ». Elle était plutôt mignonne si on oublie son bleu sur la joue droite._ »

Le jeune Nara détourna la tête, par honte et remord. Son ami resta planté devant lui sans rien dire. Il savait bien qu'il devrait lui parler pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui et là-bas, son père lui tomberait dessus et sa mère lui passerait un savon. Que de joie !

« _ Elle as remué trop longtemps un couteau dans une plaie que je croyais cicatrisée._

-_ C'est à dire ?_ Demanda l'Akimichi.

-_ Ah… C'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ça, tu sais…_ Tenta Shikamaru pour raccoucir la conversation, mais le regard de Chôji lui ordonna de répondre. _Temari._ »

Le nom avait été lâché à contre cœur, murmuré. Son ami dû faire un effort pour l'entendre. Shikamaru soupira. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas prononcé ce nom ? Trois ans, depuis son retour de Suna où avait eu lieu le dernier examen Chuunin qu'il avait encadré avec elle. Il était parti le lendemain sans rien dire, en lâche. Lui, le grand stratège de Konoha n'avait trouvé aucune manière de faire autrement. Trouillard, il avait eut peur de lui avouer ses sentiments, de peur de se faire envoyer sur les roses. Après il appris qu'elle n'encadrait plus les examens Chuunins et qu'elle était entrée dans la police secrète de Suna, l'équivalent des Ambu de Konoha. Il reçut ensuite une invitation pour venir assister au mariage de Kankurô et d'une kunoichi du village Matsuki, ancienne fan de Gaara. Mais là aussi il déclina l'invitation, comment aurait-il dut se comporter devant elle ? Et si elle avait trouvé quelqu'un à Suna comme son frère ? Ou … Il avait trouvé des dizaines de raison pour ne pas y aller contre une seule.

Chôji attrapa son ami par les épaules et le fixa gravement :

« _ Tu sais Shika, il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de fuir._ Commença-t-il puis avant qu'il ne soit coupé il ajouta. _Stop ! Tout le monde voit bien que tu n'es pas en grande forme, certains racontent que tu multiplies les coup d'un soir, mais moi je sais que c'est faux ! Tu n'as aimé qu'une seul fille, et ton problème c'est que tu l'aimes encore. Tu peux te trouver toutes les excuses que tu veux mais ça ne te rendra pas heureux pour autant ! Regarde-moi, je suis tombé amoureux de ma voisine, d'un seul coup j'ai ouvert les yeux. Comme toi j'ai eu peur puis un jour je me suis lancé… j'en avais marre des questions sans réponses, de cette boule au fond de l'estomac quand je la croisais, alors je lui ai parlé et maintenant je suis l'homme le plus heureux qui soit !_ »

Le jeune Nara sourit, c'était vrai depui que Chôji et Mayuri étaient ensembles, il était un autre homme. Plus joviale, mieux dans sa peau, tout en lui laissait exprimer sa joie. Alors que lui se renfermait de plus en plus, il avait bien conscience mais avait-il envie de lutter contre ?

Une dernière fois le jeune Akimichi lui serra l'épaule et lui dit :

« _ Je suis certain que tout s'arrangera pour toi ! Baisse pas les bras !_ »

Puis il partit rejoindre sa copine qu'il l'attendait tranquillement plus loin. Shikamaru les regarda un instant s'éloigner côte à côte, main dans la main. Il se rendit compte qu'il les enviait, mais tout était de sa faute… doucement il reprit son chemin.

Il n'était pas très tard quand il poussa la porte du salon, et pourtant il lui semblait que la journée avait durée une éternité. D'un geste las il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et monta dans sa chambre. Allongé sur le lit, il ferma les yeux et écouta parler ses parents :

« _ Je ne sais pas quoi faire… C'est de pire en pire._ Grogna son père.

-_ Il faudra de tout manière qu'il se marie sous peu._ Ajouta sa mère.

-_ Il va se braquer contre un mariage arrangé tu le sais ! Il est déjà bien assez distant de nous ces derniers temps…_ Continua le chef de clan.

-_ Pas que de nous…_Coupa la maitresse de maison._ Ino est venu me demander des nouvelles, ce matin._ »

La discussion continua un moment. Puis Shikamaru s'endormit, dans ses rêves il pourcourait un Désert de sable, il courait après un mirage. Plus il avançait, plus le mirage s'éloignait. Et lorsqu'il pensait le saisir, il lui échappait. Et d'un coup son mirage prit une forme qu'il connaissait bien, se tourna vers lui et dit :

« _ Eh ben Pleurnichard tu n'es pas capable de me rattrapper ?_ »

Shikamaru se réveilla en sueur sur son lit. Elle revenait hanter ses rêves.

_Bien voilà donc ce qui se passe à Konoha! _

Prochain Chapitre: A Suna.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien...   
Cette fois je manque d'originalité... mais je voulais faire quelque chose de plus réaliste et romantique, et comme j'adore ce couple   
Enfin bon je pense faire cette fiction en 3 ou 4 Chapitres voilà!_

Bon ben voilà le chapitre 2 dont la bêta a été réalisé par Marataka que je remercie beaucoup

Voici donc l'envers du décors avec ce chapitre!

Amusez vous bien!

Bonne lecture! 

**Chapitre 2: A Suna.**

Le village de Suna était calme. Des Shinobis marchaient dans les rues, sous le soleil brûlant de leur pays. On entendait le vague ronronnement du marché, et les potins des soirées de la veille. Quand soudain retentit un cri près du Palais du Kazekage :

« _Je refuse ! Tu as bien entendu. Je refuse. Non ! C'est non. Jamais je ne marierai par intérêt !_

-_ Temari, écoute moi maintenant ! Tu as vingt ans aujourd'hui, si tu ne te maries pas maintenant, tu le feras quand ?_

-_ Jamais !_

-_ Ecoute, tu rencontreras plusieurs familles demain._

-_ Je ne veux pas en entendre parler ! Encore finir vielle fille plutôt que de me marier avec un homme qui veut plus de pouvoir en s'alliant à la sœur du Kazekage._

-_ En tant que femme ninja, et qui plus est, sans aucun pouvoir héréditaire c'est ton devoir de te marier pour assurer la paix du village !_

-_ Vous allez ma marier avec un chef de clan, où il y aura une techniqe héréditaire et mon unique rôle sera de me faire engrosser pour qu'il ai des fils !_

-_ Temari surveilles ton langage s'il te plait._

-_ Je dis ce que je pense. Jamais mon père ne m'aurait contrainte à ça !_

-_ Ton père t'a confiée à moi, Baki, bras droit du Kazekage._

-_ Et bien monsieur le « Bras droit du Kazekage », Vous allez devoir expliquer à ces braves gens pourquoi je serais absente !_ »

Sur ce, la jeune fille sauta de l'appartement, dépliant son éventail, elle s'en servit pour rejoindre le balcon du Palais, d'où son frère observait le village.

La belle jeune femme s'était une nouvelle fois braquée contre son tuteur. Elle en avait plus qu'assez qu'on lui demande de se marier. Certes, elle savait qu'elle avait maintenant l'âge de s'installer avec un homme, mais elle les détestait tellement, eux et leurs pulsions ! Quand elle les croisait, elle savait pertinemment où s'arrêtait leur regard et elle voulait alors les tuer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle doive épouser quelqu'un !

Sa rage n'avait pas diminué lorqu'elle rejoint son frère cadet. Ce dernier avait entendu une bonne partie de la dispute, comme pas mal d'autres ninjas du sable, mais Temari avait une réptuation telle que personne n'osait faire de réflexions. Avec un sourire triste l'ex-Bijû accueillit sa sœur.

« _Eh ben Temari, tu as encore mit en colère Baki ?_

-_ Tu parles ! C'est lui qui me pousse à bout !_ Rétorqua immédiatement la jolie blonde.

-_ Tu sais, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi._

-_ Je m'en fous ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il s'inquiète pour moi… moi je veux seulement choisir ma voie ! _

-_ Mais, Temari, cela fait plus d'un an qu'il te demande de te marier et que tu refuses toute proposition._

-_ Comprends moi, Gaara… je ne veux pas me marier contre mes sentiments…_

-_ Tes sentiments ? Et que te disent tes sentiments ?_ » Demanda doucement le seigneur du Désert.

Ses sentiments, elle ignorait bien ce qu'ils lui disaient. Passé un temps elle pensait les comprendre mais tout cela était révolu et maintenant elle ne voulait plus parler d'Amour. Derrière chaque sourire elle sentait le mensonge, derrière chaque geste tendre une attente, derrière chaque avance une demande. Le seul sentiment qu'elle connaissait pour les hommes était le dégoût et la haine, et pourtant on l'exhortait à se choisir un mari.

« _Mes sentiments…_ Commença-t-elle. _Ils me disent que tous les hommes sont pareils, interressé par le pouvoir et le sexe. Ils me crient de me méfier des hommes malgré leur sourires et promesses. Ils me préviennent que je vais souffir si je cède à l'un deux._

-_ Tu as beaucoup changé Temari en si peu de temps. Depuis que tu es devenue Senshis en fait…_

-_ Je n'ai pas changé !_ Hurla la jeune femme.

-_ Alors pourquoi réagis-tu si violement à ma simple remarque ?_

-_ Je ne réagis pas violement, je corrige tes dires._ Bougonna le jeune fille.

-_ Kazekage-sama un message pour vous_ » Déclara un homme en s'inclinant respectueseument devant Gaara puis en faisaint de même face à Temari.

Cependant l'œil rempli de désir du ninja n'échappa pas à la Kunoichi qui sentit un désagréble frisson la parcourir tout entière. Jamais, elle ne pourrait aimer qui que ce soit.

Gaara parcourut rapidement le parchemin qu'on lui avait apporté. Le message provenait d'une famille qui habitait une riche propriété à la frontière de trois pays : Yuki, Kumo et Ame. Le chef de la famille avait marié sa fille avec un ninja de Konoha pour créer une alliance avec ce pays, et proposait au Kazekage de marier son fils à sa sœur. La demande devait être étudiée car cet homme vivait en autonomie n'appartenant à aucun des trois pays qu'il cotoyait. Cependant Gaara ne put s'empêcher de penser que Temari refuserait la proposition. D'un geste souple et rapide il rangea le parchemin, puis il expliqua à Temari qu'il avait du travail à finir et qu'il devait la laisser.

Temari fut déçue que son frère doive partir mais elle admirait le travail qu'il faisait dans le village. Jamais Sunakagure n'avait été aussi prospère. Gaara avait étonné tout le monde avec sa maîtrise de la gestion et ses initiatives de traités. Maintenant le village ne connaissait quasiment plus de guerre, et son seigneur était respecté et admiré par la population.

Une fois seule, Temari chargea sur son dos son gigantesque éventail et tira sur son visage la capuche de son vêtement. Elle commença à déambuler dans les rues de son village, un village qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus étranger alors qu'elle y avait passé toute son enfance et son adolescence. Mais dans ce village elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Tranquillement elle se rendit aux portes du village et fixa le Désert de dunes.

Avec un soupir, elle ferma les yeux et laissa son imgination recréer le paysage désertique qui se dévoilait devant elle. Elle y planta un cours d'eau, puis un tapis d'herbe haute, et une clairière. Soudain elle rouvrit les yeux, ce paysage qu'elle venait de créer, elle le connaissait c'était un paysage famillier et nostalgique qui ressurgissait du fin fond de sa mémoire. Cette clairière était son lieu préféré de Konoha, un endroit où elle allait se reposer après une longue journée diplomatique ou d'organisation.

Temari souffla puis repris sa route dans le dédale de rues. De jeunes shinobis jouaient, se coursant avec des rires. Soudain l'un des petits garçons tomba au sol et se mit à pleurer, son amie lui tendit la main et avec un sourire lui lança :

« _Taru, tu es un pleurnichard ! Tu feras quoi le jour où je serais pas là pour t'aider à te relever._ »

La réflexion de la gamine agit comme une gifle sur la kunoichi. Elle avait presque oublié cette époque de sa vie où elle taquinait un ninja flemmard en le faisant crouler sous les soubriquets tels que « Pleurnichard » ou « Tête d'Ananas ». Oui cette époque était lointaine et révolue. La jolie blonde s'éloigna rapidement des enfants en direction de son appartement.

Arrivée chez elle, elle mit la radio en route et se posa sur le canapé. Elle écouta la musique puis vint la météo : une nouvelle tempête de sable était à prévoir dans la soirée. Rien d'extraordinaire qui aurait pu la sortir de la monotonie de sa vie. Mécaniquement elle s'approcha de son lit, se changea avec lassitude puis s'endormit en tentant d'oublier le lendemain.

La nuit fut plutôt calme et reposante. Temari s'étira de tout son long en baillant. Son regard croisa alors le réveil :9h03. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle devait être à 9h30 chez Baki pour rencontrer les prétendants. Paniquée, elle se leva rapidement et passa sa tenue fétiche, une robe tombant sur les épaules et arrivant au-dessus du genou, dans un tissu élastique pratique pour les combats.

En forçant l'allure elle réussit à être à l'heure, et c'est en arrivant devant l'édifice qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle était venue. Baki sourit en la voyant et la pria de rentrer à l'intérieur puis il s'éclipsa et laissa la Senshis avec le premier jeune homme.

Il était le fils d'un clan de Suna dont la particularité résidait dans son pouvoir, la detection d'affinité. Plutôt beau gosse, les cheveux mi-longs rouge foncé pareil à Gaara et les yeux noirs. La discussion, par contre, resta superficielle, ce qui ennuya rapidement la kunoichi.

Le second était le fils du Mizukage. La trentaine, les yeux bleus mais rien d'exceptionnel, la conversation tourna vite au vinaigre lorsque celui-ci utilisa des mots et phrase comme « vous serez bien traitée », « vous aurez votre propre chambre et serviteur », « renforcer l'alliance entre nos pays est ma seule motivation »… et d'autres dont la liste mit Temari en colère.

Suivit le petit-fils du Tsuchikage, un fils de marchand, trois nobles de Sunakagure.

Puis arriva un jeune homme, à son accent la kunoichi sut tout de suite qu'il n'était pas du Pays du Vent. Grand, les cheveux long et noir ramené en arrière, il avait un air de déjà vu, mais ses yeux bleus le distinguait de la personne à qui elle l'avait comparé. Le jeune homme semblait mal à l'aise comme si il n'avait aucune idée de l'attitude à tenir, timidement il se présenta :

« _Euh je suis Kaigan, euh je vis assez loin d'ici… mon père tenait à ce que je fasse un bon mariage mais si vous refusez je comprendrais très bien… se marier avec un étranger, je ne comprends pas le principe en fait…_ »

La jolie blonde fut intriguée par le personnage et une discussion commença à s'installer entre les deux jeunes. Elle apprit qu'il vivait à la lisière de trois pays et que son père souhaitait améliorer et prévenir leur avenir en créant des lien avec des villages non frontaliers comme Konoha et Suna. Il avait un sens de l'humour fin et un rire cristallin. Au bout d'une heure le jeune homme lui tendit un flacon et expliqua :

« _Notre richesse nous la tenons des encens et parfums que nous créons artisanalement. Et voilà donc un présent._ »

Temari prit le flacon, il sentait bon les fleurs de cerisier blanc. Puis son regard glissa et elle remarqua une autre petite bouteille dont le travail de finalisation était surprenant, très précis et délicat. Kaigan suivit son regard et lui permit de regarder à son aise le flacon.

« _C'est un cadeau d'adieu pour quelqu'un…_ Avait-il dit avec gravité.

-_ Tu dois beaucoup tenir à cette personne alors._ Remarqua la kunoichi.

-_ hum…_ »

Doucement il récupéra la bouteille et la rangea. Il restèrent un moment à parler puis ils durent se séparer. Temari pensa que quitte à épouser quelqu'un, autant que ce soit lui. Fatiguée et ayant envie de parler à quelqu'un, la jeune femme rejoint son frère aîné et sa femme chez eux. Les deux shinobis du sable l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

La jeune femme commençait à voir son ventre s'arrondir, depuis deux ans mainteant Kankurô et Matsuki vivaient ensemble dans leur maison. Ils vivaient la parfaite histoire d'Amour, la jeune femme avait fini par laisser tomber son rêve de voir Gaara la regarder et avait enfin remarqué son frère, Kankurô, qui tentait depuis un an d'attrapper son regard. Mais après leur mariage, tout devint facile et ils attendaient aujourd'hui un enfant avec impatience.

La jolie blonde se surprit à envier leur vie simple. « Simple », ce mot correspondait à quelqu'un dans sa tête, quelqu'un qu'elle tentait avec force d'oublier. Un triste sourire se dessina sur son visage, puis elle le chassa. De tout manière il l'avait planté. Certes, elle ne lui avait jamais fait d'avance directe, mais il aurait du comprendre qu'il comptait beaucoup pour elle. Et puis, c'est lui qui était parti sans lui dire « au revoir », il y a de cela trois ans, et c'est encore lui qui n'était pas venu au mariage de son frère… ou c'était lui qui fuyait, pas elle. Du moins c'est de quoi elle se convainquait, mais au fond d'elle elle se sentait coupable, coupable de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de son changement de grade, de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles de…

Le jeune couple la pria d'entrer, la jeune fille agit comme une mécanique mais accepta l'offre. Ils lui tendirent une chaise, puis s'assirent à son tour. Le premier à parler fut Kankurô :

« _Dis moi Temari comment s'est passé ta journée ? Tu as l'air fatiguée !_

-_J'ai eu droit à la visite de tous les fils et petits fils des seigneurs environnants. Je te raconte pas les discussions ennuyeuses auxquelles j'ai eu droit ! Et voilà… Une journée lassante en somme…_

-_Et ce Kaigan ?_ »

La jeune fille faillit tomber de sa chaise. Comment était-il au courant ? Devant son air ahuri il lui expliqua que Baki avait envoyé un message qui l'avait précédé dans lequel il lui parlait du jeune homme avec qui elle avait beaucoup parlé.

_« Kaigan… Ben il est sympathique et au moins il habite loin et nos conversations étaient celles de personnes parlant d'égal à égal… pas le cas de tous._

-_ Hum… et Shikamaru dans tout ça ?_

-_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à lui ? _Demanda de manière agressive la Senshi.

-_Hum…_

-_ Et arrête avec tes "Hum..."!_

-_ Tu baisses les bras ?_

-_… Tais-toi !_

-_Non, plutôt tu n'as jamais fait un seul signe à Nara-san et maintenant… tu fuis._

-_Je ne fuis pas !_ Hurla presque Temari en se redressant.

-_Non… bien sûr._

-_ Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Tu veux…_

-_Ne retourne pas le problème Tema-chan ! Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Le laisser filer ? Te marier avec Kaigan pour fuir le village et éviter de te marier contre ton gré ?_ »

Kankurô marquait un point : si elle acceptait de se marier avec Kaigan, c'était uniquement pour fuir ce village où elle se sentait en trop, où elle ne trouvait pas sa place. Elle refusait de se marier avec un homme comme le fils du Mizukage, un homme la traitant comme un objet sans plus d'importance que le traité qu'elle permettait de sceller en acceptant l'alliance. Alors oui, Kaigan était une sorte d'échapatoire.

Doucement elle releva les yeux vers son frère qui la fixait avec tendresse. Il avait toujours était là pour elle, et il la connaissait mieux que quiconque c'était aussi pourquoi ce sujet de mariage le préoccupait tant. Pendant ces deux derniers ans il avait vu sa sœur perdre sa joie de vivre et se fermer aux autres, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour remarquer que ces changements coincidaient avec sa promotion et la disparition de Nara au village du Sable. Cependant Temari avait toujours refusé d'accpeter ses sentiments pour le stratège de Konohakagure. Aujourd'hui il avait simplement peur qu'elle fasse un choix précipité pour fuir. Doucement il lui dit :

« _Fais comme tu veux, petite sœur… de tout manière, quoique je dise tu ne m'écouteras pas alors autant te laisser faire._ »

Témari bien que peut démonstrative de nature se blottit contre son frère avant de quitter le couple pour rentrer chez elle.

La nuit fut chaude, et la jeune femme laissa sa fenêtre ouverte. Elle s'endormit en regardant la lune et les nuages quand soudain une pensée lui effleura l'idée :

« _La lune était bien plus belle à Konoha… Vois-tu la même lune que moi ?_ »

Elle secoua sa tête et tenta de trouver le sommeil rapidement, mais l'image du jeune Nara fixant la Lune un senbon aux lèvres restait, l'empêchant de rejoindre le pays des songes. 

_Bon ben je suis pas contre les reviews..._

Ah oui le prochain chapitre je suis entrain de le taper mais comme je bosse ce mois-ci n'attendez rien de très rapide de ma part désolé!

Allez a plus tard pour le chapitre:  
"Chemins qui se croisent."


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon ben de "Chemins qui se croisent" je suis passée à "Destin liés"... c'est la vie!_

Bon comme demander voilà un chapitre qui les réuni enfin  
Un long chapitre... très long même!  
Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci de votre soutient.

Bonne lecture! 

**Chapitre 3: Destins liés**

Shikamaru se leva de son lit en râlant comme à son habitude. Mais ce jour-là fut encore plus désagréable que les autres, son rêve avait continué de le hanter. Pourquoi diable repensait-il à elle ? Il s'était pourtant jurer de l'oublier depuis son refus au mariage de Kankurô.

Avec lassitude il rejoint la salle de bain. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme aux traits secs et fatigués, dont le regard était morne. D'un geste rapide du poignet il détacha ses cheveux puis le peigna distraitement avant de le renouer en une queue-de-cheval haute. Il ouvrit ensuite le robinet et s'apergea copieusement le visage. Satisfait, il descendit déjeuner.

Un mot de ses parents l'accueillit : « _On est parti en mission pour Tsunade-sama. Cette dernière te convoque pour 10h30, tâche d'être à l'heure c'est pour un ordre de mission semble-t-il. Il te reste des Nato et des Onigri au frigo. Oublies pas les Cerfs et Biches avant de partir. Maman et Papa_ »

Le jeune Nara reposa le papier sur la table et se servit un grand bol de céréals. Il réfléchit aux différentes missions que Tsunade pourraient lui confier : un ordre d'escorte pour un riche marchand ? Un autre pour la vérification des frontières avec Iwa ou Kumo ou Suna ? Non pas Suna, surtout pas celui-là… Une fois son petit-déjeuner finit et avec lui sa méditation, il rangea ses affaires et sortit nourrir les bêtes.

Les Cerfs et Biches de la famille Nara étaient réputés pour leur musc et cornes qui servaient à la fabrication d'onguents et poisons très puissants. Les bêtes approchèrent de leur pas altier du jeune homme. Shikamaru posa sur eux un regard tendre et envieux, qu'il leur était facile à eux de vivre, pas de soucis, pas d'amour, pas de doute… Ah, pourquoi n'avait-il pas lui aussi droit à une vie de simplicité ? Une fois les bêtes rassasiées, il prit le chemin menant au palais de Godaime.

Les rues étaient tranquilles, il profita du silence un court instant avant que les commerces n'ouvrent. Ino étaient entraint de remonter les stores quand il la croisa, la jeune fille le rejoint en courant, l'embrassa sur les deux joues et débita d'une traite :

« _Misa a parlé de votre différent dans tout le village. Ca va faire du bruit ! Non mais je te reconnais plus Shika-kun, toi, frapper une fille ! C'est du délire. Enfin j'espère que Tsunade-baachan ne le sait pas, sinon tu vas passer un sâle quart d'heure… bon je te laisse j'ai pas mal de boulot aujourd'hui. Allez à plus !_ »

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant un jeune homme abruti par la discussion. Et si Tsunade le convoquait pour l'accident d'hier ? Impossible. Quoique Misa semblait ne pas avoir la langue dans sa poche. En pensant à Misa, il finit par la trouver sur son chemin, et en effet sa langue se trouvait plutôt dans la bouche d'un jeune homme, fils de marchand à première vue. Shikamaru sourit, il n'avait plus aucun remord pour le coup d'hier.

Malgré le fait de traîner les pieds le jounin finit par arrivée au palais de l'Hokage. Il s'arrêta un instant et se gratta l'arrière du crâne une journée galère s'annonçait par un temps magnifique invitant aux longues flâneries dans les champs. Il était maudit…

Le bureau de Tsunade se situait un troisième étage et tout au long de son ascention Shikamaru eut le loisir de saluer bon nombre de ses compatriotes, certains revenant de mission, d'autre venant de recevoir un ordre de mission ou encore certains, comme Izumo, Kotestu et Shizune, épaulaient la dirigeante. Il leur adressa à chacun un bref signe de tête, tout en lisant dans leur regard des questions sur les événement de la veille.

Puis il finit par frapper au bureau de l'actuel chef de village. Tsunade l'invita à entrer, puis poussa un long soupir lorsqu'il ferma la porte. Shikamaru se dit immédiatement qu'Ino avait raison et qu'il allait avoir droit à un sermon, mais ce qui suivit le sidéra. Godaime se mit à parler calmement :

« _Merci d'être venu. Voilà, j'ai une requête d'un homme puissant avec lequel nous avons passé des accord récents…C'est un homme respectable et de parole. Il vit, tu dois le savoir, dans une propriété entre trois pays._ »

Shikamaru se rappellait en effet avoir entendu des rumeurs comme quoi un Ninja de Konoha, Raîdo lui semblait-il, c'était marié dans le cadre d'un traité de paix et d'alliance. Malgré cela il ne voyait pas quel rapport il avait avec cette histoire. Tsunade continua :

« _Cet homme a formulé une requête hier, pour aujourd'hui… Tu es le seul Jounin à qui je n'avait pas assigné de mission capable de former une équipe d'escorte pour son fils._ »

Le jeune Nara commençait à se demander où cette femme voulait en venir. Elle lui proposait un ordre de mission pour une escorte parfait, mais pourquoi tourné ainsi autour du pot. Cette situation le mit mal à l'aise. L'Hokage reprit en cherchant ses mots :

« _L'escorte ne partira pas de Konoha… vous devrez accompagner son fils jusqu'à chez eux… à partir de Suna._ »

Le jeune homme laissa tomber le Senbon qu'il mastiquait. Il ne pouvait se tromper, il avait bien entendu « Suna » ! Non. Il ne pouvait pas aller là-bas. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte son visage avait blêmit. Tsunade le fixa intensement un moment puis ajouta :

« _Je sais bien que tu ne veux plus retourner là-bas, mais comprend que je n'ai pas d'autre choix…_

-_ C'est impossible !_ Coupa-t-il.

-_ Shikamaru, écoutes moi. _Tenta L'Hokage doucement.

-_ Je refuse._ Continua Shikamaru avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-_Nara-san je ne vous demande pas votre avis !_ Finit par ordonner Godaime avec toute la force dont elle était capable._ Tu vas me faire le plaisir de trouver trois compagnons maintenant, tout de suite puis de vous mettre en route ce soir vous serez à Sunakagure. Compris ?_ »

Shikamaru recula d'un pas, il détestait se mettre en colère et il détestait encore plus avoir Tsunade en colère sur le dos, mais hélas il était dans les deux cas… Après une courte lutte inférieur pendant laquelle il évalua ses chances d'avoir le dernier. Il fnint par baisser la tête et choisir ses compagnons.

« _Chôji Akimichi._

-_ C'est noté._ Répondit l'Hokage en inscrivant le nom sur l'ordre de mission.

-_Naruto Uzumaki._

-_Impossible, il est déjà en mission avec Sakura et Kakashi._

-_Neji Hyûga._

-_ Bonne idée j'avais bientôt plus rien à lui proposait… puis sortir du village l'aidera peut-être… c'est marqué encore un._

-_ Inuzuka Kiba... comme ça ildécouvrira de nouveaux horizons._

-_ Bonne idée, bon vous partez dans une heure porte Ouest comme à l'accoutumé._ »

Le jeune Nara maugréa un oui dans sa barbe en quittant la salle. Tsunade sourit tristement en pensant que le pauvre ninja n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Chôji, Kiba et Akamaru, ainsi que Neji furent à l'heure. Les trois shinobis échangèrent un regard étonné, il leur manquait leur Leader. Ce dernier finit par arriver et d'un seul regard exhorta ses amis à ne faire aucun commentaire. Le voayage allait être gai.

Et il le fut, le groupe fut encore plus rapide que d'habitude. Ils arrivèrent aux portes du village alors que le soleil disparraisait à peine derrière le désert. Un Jounin envoyé par le Kazekage les pria de le suivre jusqu'à l'auberge où ils dormiraient. Shikamaru ne ce le fit pas répéter deux fois, on le connaissait bien à Suna et il ne voulait pas être surprit ici. Il passa le reste de la soirée dans sa chambre alors que ses trois amis sortirent boire un verre.

Ils trouvèrent une taverne, sympa aux prix abordables, où ils s'assirent et discutèrent un moment du cas de Shikamaru. Chôji se doutait du trouble qui pouvait exister dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami. Neji imaginait avec exactitude les craintes que son leader leur cachait, c'est-à-dire, croiser Temari avec un autre ou tout simplement la croiser. Quant à Kiba il tentait de prédir ce qu'il allait se passer durant leur voyage, pour une fois qu'il allait voir de nouveaux endroits, mais en même temps Hinata lui manquait affreusement. La soirée se passa et ils finirent par rentrer se coucher.

Shikamaru fut debout à l'aube et il sortit ses amis à grand renfort de seau d'eau de leur lit, prétextant vouloir partir avant les grandes chaleurs. Mensonges que les autres firent semblant de croire. Le jour avait à peine finit de se lever qu'ils étaient tous les quatre devant un Gaara dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, et un jeune homme ressemblant étrangement à Shikamaru execpté ses yeux bleus. Le Kazekage prit en mains les présentations expliquant à ceux venant de Konoha que la personne ici présente était le fils de l'homme qui avai formulé le requête à Konoha et qu'il se nommait Kaigan.

Shikamaru eut du mal à retenir la question qu'il lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son départ du Village Caché des Feuilles, pourquoi le village du Sable ne se chargeait-il pas lui-même de l'escorte ? Il eut sa réponse quelques secondes après.

La jeune fille ouvrit en fracas la porte. Sans faire attention à ceux qui trouvaient dans la salle, elle commença à hurler sur la Kazekage, qui malgrè son calme légendaire montrait quelque signes de peur face à la furie :

« _C'est quoi cette histoire ! Il serait là et toi tu me préviens pas !_

-_ Temari je ne pouvais pas savoir qui ça allait être._

-_ Mais biensûr ! Tu savais très bien que je ne voulais pas de ça ! Pourquoi c'est Lui, hein ? Pourquoi ?_

-_ Demande à Tsunade-sama des explications ou plutôt aux ninjas présents._ » Coupa le jeune homme au cheveux rouge sang tout en désignant les quatres shinobis figés par la scène.

La jeune femme fit lentement demi-tour redoutant ce qu'elle allait voir. Son regard rencontra d'abord celui de Kaigan qui lui sourit amusé du spectacle, puis Kiba dont la bouche était grande ouverte, Neji fidèle à lui-même, Chôji qui avait ouvert un paquet de Chips mais sans pouvoir le finir et enfin… Shikamaru.

L'échange fut bref, à peine un coup d'œil, puis le ninja de Konoha sauta par la fenêtre et la senshi de Suna repartie par la porte. Tous deux plantant leurs amis sans un mot. Kaigan jeta un regard d'imcompréhension totale à Gaara qui soupira et prit place derrière son bureau laissant le soin à Chôji d'expliquer la situation plus qu'ennuyeuse et prévisible.

Le jeune Akimichi rangea tranquillement son paquet de chips et commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur ces deux-là. Leur histoire commençant par la lutte entre les deux villages et l'examen Chuunin, puis comment Temari avait sauvé la vie de Shikamaru contre Oto no Yon, et encore les préparations d'examen Chuunin lorsque tout fut à nouveau serien. Il enchaîna ensuite sur leur coupure pour arriver au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Le jeune étranger écoutait calmement sans s'énerver ou les plaindre. Leur histoire était compliquée, sineuses, constituée de mille et un détours mais malgré cela ils se retrouvaient toujours en fin de compte comme des chemins différents se recoupant au gré des croisements. Il réfléchit au choix de Témari, à sa cause et ses conséquences. Il était bon, intelligent et surtout compréhensif. Après que Chôji se tut il sourit tristement et demanda aux autres ce qu'ils devaient faire.

« _Je sais où c'est rendu Shikamaru, il est aux portes du Désert._ Assura le descendant du Clan Akimichi.

-_Quant à Temari elle est sûrement dans la serre, le seul endroit où il y est de la végétation._ Complèta Gaara.

-_ Je pense que Neji devrait aller le trouver. Et Chôji pourrait parler avec Temari ?_ Proposa Kiba en caressant la tête de son chien du main distraite.

-_Je suis du même avis que lui. _Ajouta Neji avec posement. _Chôji est le plus à même de lui parler… et je ferais de mon mieux, puor Shikamaru._

-_Merci._ » Dit simplement Kaigan, alors que les deux ninjas de Konoha quittait la pièce.

Temari tournait en rond dans la serre la plus excentrée du reste du village. Elle était en rage. En rage contre son frère qui ne l'avait pas prévenu de l'arrivé de Shikamaru. En rage contre elle qui avait demandé une escorte non-Sunaen et qui n'avait pas put prédire qu'il ferait appel à Konoha. Et enfin en rage contre sa réaction, elle avait fui pour la éniem fois de sa vie. Soudain elle stoppa sa marche forcée, s'assit à même le sol et se replia sur elle-même. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui soit dans l'obligation de l'escorter pour son mariage arrangé ? Il y avait tant de ninjas à Konoha mais non le seul disponible était Nara.

La jeune fille se souvint de leur échange dans la salle, la blancheur de son visage, la lueur dans son regard qu'elle ne pouvait définir un mélange de peur, d'incompréhension… et de jalousie ? Non pas de jalousie, en tout cas pas lui. Puis elle ne vit plus rien. Fuir, partir, Le fuir le plus vite possible, trouver un refuge. Et ses pas l'avaient immédiatement conduite ici. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quelle lâche elle faisait tout de même.

Des bruits de pas la sortirent de sa réflexion. Lentement, elle releva la tête et se trouva face à Chôji. Le jeune homme s'accroupit devant elle et lui sourit avec douceur. Lui qui avait connu la grande guerrière Temari venait de rencontrer l'enfant qu'elle cacahait au fond d'elle. Le jeune Akimichi ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou faire, la seul chose qui lui vint fut :

« _Nous ne savions que nous devions t'escorter… Shikamaru a été convoqué hier, et nous sommes partis à peine une heure après… Je pense que Tsunade ne lui a pas tout dit._ »

Alors commença, il n'était pas venu pour elle ! Qu'elle folle elle faisait pour avoir esperé une telle chose, pourtant elle savait que les conte de fées n'existent que pour les enfants. De nouveaux sanglots montèrent dans sa gorge mais elle fit un immense effort pour les contenir en face de Chôji. Puis elle se résigna, elle n'avait aucune raison, valable, d'annuler son voyage. Acceptant la main que lui tendait le jeune homme elle se releva et se recomposa un visage avant de rejoindre les autres.

Comme l'avait prédi Chôji, Shikamaru se tenait face au Désert de Suna. Il se repassait encore et encore la scène qu'il avait vue entre Gaara et Temari. En fait si, il était capable de lui donné plusieurs sens, l'un où parlait soit de Kiba ou de Neji ou encore de Chôji, un autre où elle le détestait car il l'avait fui et n'avait pas donné de nouvelle, un autre où elle ne voulait pas le voir car elle prenait en fiançailles un autre homme. Mais cette dernière suposition lui semblait si improbable qui la repoussa. D'un autre côté il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à leur échange silencieux. Elle lui avait paru si désemparé qu'il ne l'avait trouvée qu'encore plus belle. Mais son regard le troublait encore plus n'y avait-il pas une lueur de tristesse ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça seule présence ne pouvait pas la rendre triste… mais ce doute donné une chance à la dernière proposition qu'il avait trouvé pour expliquer la crise de la sœur du Kazekage.

Sa scéance de psychanalyse fut remise à plus tard avec l'arrivé tranquille de Neji. Malgré le calme qu'il affichait le géni de Konoha se torturait l'esprit sur ce qu'il devait dire ou ne pas dire au Stratège. 

Il se souvint de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que Tenten allait se marrier à Kumo. Il avait d'abord cru à une blague de mauvais goût mais quand le fair-part arriva chez lui il crut sombrer dans le désespoire et la tristesse, comme si on lui avait enlevait une partie de sa vie. Peut-être que Shikamaru ressentait la même chose, mais que dire alors ? Car il était mieux placé que quiconque pour affirmer qu'il n'y avait rien à dire… Il tenta pourtant quelque chose :

« _Shikamaru, tu es le plus raisonnable de nous tous malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens… mais tu ne peux rien y changer en fuyant comme tu la fait. Tu dois remplir la mission que nous avons. Et puis si ça peut te donner du courage… elle n'est même pas encore fiancer._ »

Fiancer. Il avait totalement oublié qu'ils escortaient un « couple ». Comme avait-il pu omettre ça ! Maintenant il lui semblait que plus rien n'irait, certes il remplirait sa mission mais il craiganiat déjà le voyage. Pourquoi devait-il escorter celle qu'il aimait, sans se l'admettre, et son promis ! Le sort s'acharnait sur lui.

Les six personnes réussirent tout de même a quitté Sunakagure, sous le regard sepctique de Kankurô et Gaara car aucune dispute n'avait eu lieu entre le stratège de Konoha et leur sœur adorée. Le voyage s'annonçait long.

La colone se mit en place instinctivement, Kiba et Akamaru prirent la tête, suivit de Chôji, puis de Temari et Kaigan, enfin Shikamaru, et pour cloturé le tout Neji. On attendait pas vraiment une attaque, mais la famille de Kaigan était l'une des plus riche et il risquait donc le kidnapping. Personne ne parlait, ou plutôt n'osait parler. Pour Kaigan c'était une habitude, mais pour les autres c'était différent une certaine tension planait entre Temari et Shikamaru, et personne n'était suicidaire au point de faire exploser la colère sourde de la jeune fille de Kaze no kuni. Le premier jour se passa donc sans que rien ne soit notable.

Le groupe décida de faire une pause dans une clairière adossée à un promontoire rocheux permettant de surveiller le camp avec beaucoup de facilité. Kiba et Akamaru reconnurent rapidement les environs contents de découvrir de nouveaux espaces. Chôji sortit de son sac les provisions de soir auxquelles Kaigan rajouta du Saké, pour une première escale il allait faire un festin. Neji et Shikamaru montèrent les tentes alors que Temari démarrait un feu.

Le repas débuta dans le plus grand silence. Puis Kiba le brisa en raportant ses découvertes à quelques pas à l'Ouest se trouvait un lac de petite taille alimenté par une cascade. Cette nouvelle ravie tout le monde, même les plus maussades. Après il ne plus d'interruption général, Neji, Chôji et Kaigan discutant tranquillement, Kiba jouant avec Akamaru pour oublier qu'Hinata lui manquait. Et les deux derniers vidant la bouteille de Saké. 

Chôji remarqua trop tard quelle dose avait bu Shikamaru, lui qui tenait si mal l'alcool avait bu un tiers du récipient tout seul, en laissant un second à la jeune femme qui n'était guère en mailleur état. Se levant d'un bond le jeune Akimichi confisqua le Saké sous l'œil mauvais des deux ivres.

Contrarié Temari se leva et partit vers le Lac se déssaouler. Trouvant cette idée géniale, le reste du groupe incita Shikamaru à la suivre. Ce dernier leur lança un Ultime regard chargé de mécontentement avant de rejoindre la jeune fille qui ne l'attendait pas.

La jeune fille s'assit près de l'eau, en prit dans es mains et s'apergea le visage. Puis elle eut soudain envie de plonger entière dans cette eau limpide et tranquille, pour tout arrêter : son mal de crâne, ses fuites, ses erreurs, sa honte… Oui se laissait aller à l'eau si limpide. Elle se releva et se déshabilla, puis se rentra dans l'eau rejoignant de plus en plus le cœur du Lac.

Shikamaru sentit son corps s'échauffait, la jeune fille l'avait oublié et s'était dévêtue devant lui gardant sa lingerie. Le regard du jeune homme avait parcouru le corps parfait de la kunoichi, sa poitrine générause aux formes volutpueuse, la courbe de ses hanches, la rondeur de ses fesses. Les années avait rendu Temari plus femme et plus désirable. Paralysé, il resta planté à quelques pas du Lac.

Temari avançait dans l'eau fraîche, un pas puis encore un. L'eau lui arriva rapidement à la taille puis aux épaules, au cou… Elle continua d'avançait jusqu'à sentir le sol se défilait sous ses pieds et l'eau tentait de rentrer dans ses poumons. A ce moment-là elle comprit, non elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça ! La panique la gagna, elle ne savait pas nager, il fallait qu'elle remonte. Ses gestes étaient désordonnés, elle tentait de s'agripper à une aide imginaire, attrapait une bouffée d'air avant de se retrouver à nouveau la tête sous l'eau.

Shikamaru désenchanta, Temari se débatta au centre du Lac. L'alcool encore trop présent l'empêcher de bien la distinguer à une telle distance mais il ne pouvait douter en son instinct quand celui-ci lui criait que la jeune fille était en danger. Le jeune Nara se débarrasa de ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse, et plongea dans le Lac avec détermination.

Temari commença à flaiblir. Elle n'arrivait plus à remonter aussi souvent à la surface pour aspirer de l'air. Sa tête lui faisait mal, son corps était lourd… Elle allait donc mourir ici. Soudain tout fut noir, elle coulait au fond du Lac.

Shikamaru nagea rapidement jusqu'à la jeune fille se guidant seulement avec le bruit produit par son débattement. Quand celui-ci se tut, le ninja de Konoha se raidit, un frisson glacé le parcouru, il accéléra encore sa nage et quand il pensa être là où elle aurait dut être il plongea. L'eau était encore plus froide en profondeur, mais peu lui importait. Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux, mais la nuit et l'eau empêcher la pâle lueur de la Lune de l'aider. La panique le gagna, s'il n'arrivait pas à la sauvait ? Jamais, il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Soudain sa main rencontra quelque chose. Lentement il attrapa avec délicatesse se découverte plus par peur de l'échec que par tendresse, c'était le poignet de la jeune fille. Rapidement mais sans brusquerie il l'attira à lui, puis remonta vers la surface. L'air commençait à lui manquait à lui aussi.

Lorsqu'il réussit à emmerger de l'eau, il inspira bruyemment l'oxygène tant précieux à la vie, puis sans s'attarder rejoingnit la rive la plus proche. Dès qu'il put prendre appui sur le sol il se mit à courir en portant Temari dans ses bras. Il l'allongea sur l'herbe et approcha son oreille de sa bouche… Rien. Il fixa intensement sa cage thoracique… Rien. Elle refusait de respirer. Une nouvelle fois la panique s'empara de lui, que devait-il faire ? Il n'était pas Med-nin. Son regard allait du ciel au visage de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière avait les lèvres qui commençaient à devenir bleu. Mais son visage parraissait étrangement serien. Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher dde la trouver extrêment belle et désirable, mais aussi vulnérable et … morte. Ah non pas ça. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jounin de Konoha. Brusquement il se souvint des gestes de premiers secours, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Avec délicatesse il repoussa la tête de la jeune fille vers l'arrière puis emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes et souffla de l'air dans ses poumons. Puis il se redressa et croisa ses mains sous la poitrine de la jeune fille et commença le massage cardiaque. Puis une nouvelle fois il captura les lèvres de celle qu'il voulait sauver plus que tout au monde, et recommença son massage cardiaque les yeux pleins de larmes. Le manège se recommença plusieurs fois, Shikamaru commençait à sentir le désespoire l'envahir, il se mit à lui parler, à l'exhorter de se réveiller. Puis alors qu'il recommençait pour la cinquième fois le massage cardiaque la jeune femme se tordit et éjecta l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons.

Temari recracha l'eau par réflexe, puis elle sentit la morsure du froid sur sa peau nue et mouillée. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle se souvenait de s'être débattut pour vivre puis, plus rien. Combien de temps était-elle rester sans bouger ? Une minute, deux, trois… Qui l'avait sauvé ? Kaigan…Malgré sa vue encore trouble, elle tenta de reconnaître le visage de son sauveteur mais elle ne put dire qui c'était avant de se réévanouir.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes Shikamaru se sentit rassuré. Même si elle venait une nouvelle fois de perdre conscience, elle respirait ! Le froid commença alors à se faire sentir, une brise légère mais très fraîche. Le jounin avisa leurs vêtements, mais hélas ils étaient de l'autre côté du Lac et il ne pouvait laisser Témari seul ici. Son regard tourna autour de lui. Il découvrit un arbre à la forme étrange, le vent l'avait presque couché, et une roche protégeait du vent. Doucement il reprit la jeune fille dans es bras puis se cal contre l'arbre entourant la Senshi de ses bras pour lui communiquer sa propre chaleur. Quelques minutes plus tard il s'endormit.

Temari se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, un mal de crâne impressionant la força à mesurer ses gestes. Elle réalisa avec lenteur la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, à moitié nu dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Avec beaucoup de patience elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Shikamaru pour le regarder. La lune faisait jouer ses reflets sur le corps du jeune homme. La jeune fille laissa glisser ses yeux le long de ses épaules qui s'était formées en deux ans. Puis sur son torse imberbe et anguleux, ses abdominaux sur lesquels elle ne résista pas à laisser une carresse fugitive qui fit frissoner le jeune Nara. La jeune fille rougit puis observa son visage. Il semblait serein, cependant il gardait la trace des fatigues et peines des dernières années, lui aussi trahissait les trois années qu'ils avaient passé sans se voir.

Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par une agréable sensation, un frisson passagé. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement dans ceux de la kunoichi. Tout rougirent en pensant à la situation. Le jeune Nara ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui que le ninja du sable lui adresser. Il sentit montait en lui un désir impérial pour la jeune fille. Il était conscient de leur proximité. Il avait encore en mémoire l'odeur de ses cheveux lorsqu'il s'était calé contre l'arbre. Il sentait encore la carresse de sa peau contre son torse nu. Puis il y avait ses lèvres, si parfaites et sensuelles. Ses lèvres qu'il avait embrassées pour la sauver.

A se souvenir le jeune homme se rappella sa peine, sa peur… tout son corps se raidit pour rejeter au loin ses pensées. Puis revint ce désir qui ne cessait de croitre. Shikamaru serra les poings, il voulait tellement capturer à nouveau ses lèvres avec les siennes mais pas cette fois pour la sauver mais pour ce sauver lui ! Ce sauver de cette torture qu'était la jalousie et le désir. Ce sauver.

Témari était paralysé par le regard d'ébène du jeune homme. Il lui semblait que son corps répondait à l'attraction de ses yeux, il sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues et son ventre se serrer alors que son cœur s'emballer. Etait-ce cela le désir ? Elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses sens étaient devenu beaucoup plus précis, le vent sur sa peau, le bruit de la cascade… et son corps si proche du sien.

Soudain le jeune Nara céda, entre l'acool et la peur qu'il avait eue, il ne pouvait résister à son désir. Doucement il leva sa main droite jusqu'au visage de la kunoichi, tendrement il lui carressa le visage partant de sa joue pour rejoindre ses lèvres qu'il attira à lui.

Témari répondit à se baiser par instinct.

Le jeune homme passa alors son autre main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme pour serrer son corps contre le sien.

Témari se laissa aller à cette sensation enivrante de douce chaleur, elle passa ses bras au tour de son cou et détacha d'un geste habile les longs cheveux noirs du jounin, pui elle emmêla ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure du jeune homme.

Shikamaru fit glisser une nouvelle fois sa main droite qui vint soutenir la nuque de la Senshi, puis avec une délicatesse extrême il approfondit son baiser, titillant de la pointe de sa langue les lèvres de Temari. La jeune résista à peine quelques secondes avant de céder à ce jeu où elle ne pouvait gagner.

Leur étreinte connut alors un nouveau départ. De baiser doux, on en venait à s'embrasser avec passion. De légère carresse à étrainte fiévreuse. De silence à soupir. Plus rien ne comptait à part l'autre, ses caresses, ses mots… Leur sentiment avait fini par les rattraper.

Le lendemain finit par arriver. Mais les deux amants avaient déjà plié bagage de leur nid d'amour pour rejoindre le campement comme si de rien n'était. Ils trouvèrent Kiba endormit dehors contre Akamaru qui releva la tête à leur approche sans pour autant réveillé son maitre. 

Quelques heures plus tard le groupe reprenait sa routes sous le même silence que le jour précédent même si la tension entre Shikamaru et Temari semblait s'être atténué une gêne continué de plâner sur l'escorte.

Chôji lança des regards à Shikamaru mais ce dernier semblait ailleur. Son visage exprimait une réflexion intense, et une ride lui barrait le front témoins de ses soucis les mieux cachés. Le jeune Akimichi fixa ensuite la jeune fille du groupe. Cette dernière avançait en fixant le sol toute aussi songeuse que le jeune Nara. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour imaginer que quelque chose c'était passé entre les deux jeunes shinobis.

Chôji repensa à la veille, quand ils les avaient laissé partir il s'était demander si s'était une bonne idée. Kaigan lui avait demander ce qui le tracasser. Après l'avoir écouter il lui avait simplement répondu :

« _Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bon Chôji-san. Vous savez, je ne pense pas pouvoir rendre Temari heureuse… Il suffit de les voir pour comprendre qu'il est impensable qu'ils ne finissent pas ensemble._ »

Le jeune Akimichi avait souri à cette réponse mais Kaigan avait enchaîné :

« _A Suna j'ai rencontré une jeune femme, une fleuriste au pays du Désert… nous avons conversé un long moment. Pour être sincère je suis arrivé bien en avance à Suna, profitant de l'escorte offerte par Konoha… Je passais donc beaucoup de temps avec cette jeune fille. Le temps fit que je m'attachais à elle bien plus que ce que j'imaginais. Le jour où je rencontrais Temari nous acceptions chacun pour des raisons supérieurs de faire ce mariage… Mais elle aime Shikamaru et moi Mya._ »

Chôji l'avait alors vu sous un autre jour. Si ce jeune le disait bon alors lui qu'était-il ? La discussion avait ensuite reprit son cour normal. Maintenant l'héritier du Clan Akimichi ne se posait qu'une seule question : Shikamaru serait-il capable de faire sa demande de fiançailles à Temari avant que celle-ci accepte celles de Kaigan, sauvant ainsi son Amour et celui de Kaigan et Mya. 

_HUm... Reviews? ou commentaires? C'est vous qui voyez!_

Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?  
J'en suis assez contente, je crois avoir résussis à faire passer les sentiment que je voulais.

Etes-vous prêt pour le prochain?  
Ah, oui je risque de mettre un certain temps car moi aussi j'ai le droit aux vacances... quoique en ce moment ça se trouve vous verrez rien!

Et pour finir une dédicasse au Modérateur et Modératrice qui ont du crouler sous les post de fanfictions. Merci pour tout le boulot que vous faîtes!


	4. Chapter 4

_Eh ben tout compte fait je rajoute un chapitre car je ne veux en aucun cas bacler cette fanfiction  
Donc voilà nos deux héros qui arrive chez Kaigan.  
Comment vont-ils réagir après cette nuit passé ensemble?  
Temari acceptera-t-elle ses sentiments pour Shikamaru?  
Ce dernier aura-t-il le courage de se déclarer?_

Okai c'est bon je vous laisse lire puisqu' y que ça qui vous intéresse! .  
Ah oui!  
Désolée pour le temps mis à poster ce chapitre mais j'avais vraiment peur de e bacler et de pondre quelque chose de mauvais car vos commentaires m'ont mis une pression folle mais mont aussi aidé à l'écrire ^^

Donc Bonne Lecture!

Bonne lecture! 

**Chapitre 4: Au milieu Du parc**

Le groupe sortit de la forêt en début d'après-midi. La propriété du père de Kaigan se dévoila à eux dans toute sa splendeur. Tous les arbres fruitiers étaient en fleurs, les cerisiers, les orangers... Le parfum que dégageaient ces arbres était à la fois envoutant et désagréable, exquis et écœurant. Kaigan prit la tête du groupe et dévala l'ultime pente qui le séparait de chez lui. Sur le perron son père et sa sœur l'attendaient. Tous trois s'embrassèrent avec joie, puis le reste de la troupe les rejoint.

Le père de Kaigan était un homme à la stature moyenne. Ses mains étaient larges et trahissaient les années de labeur. Son visage était illuminé d'une barbe immaculée pareil à ses cheveux. Son regard profond et remplis de bonté souriait à chacun des arrivants les remerciant d'avoir ramené son fils en bonne santé.  
Sa sœur était une jeune femme superbe qui ressemblait en bon nombre de point à son jeune frère. Les mêmes cheveux ébène et les mêmes yeux bleus. Son teint pâle lui donnait l'air fragile mais son regard brillait de force. A côté d'elle son jeune mari contrastait avec sa peau hâlé par son enfance passé au Pays du Feu.

La jeune femme pria les invités d'entrer dans la maison. Cette dernière était spacieuse et lumineuse. Les immenses fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière tout en chauffant agréablement les pièces. Chacun des ninjas se vit attribué sa propre chambre. Puis la sœur de Kaigan les pria de prendre leur temps avant de diner. Shikamaru quitta rapidement sa chambre et partit déambuler dans le parc. La famille Nara possédant elle aussi un vaste parc il aimait ce genre d'endroit où il pouvait évoluer à sa guise sans aucune contrainte. Temari sortit de son sac un instrument rond percé tel une flûte. Puis elle alla s'accouder à la fenêtre et commença à jouer de l'ocarina. Elle s'était découvert un intérêt pour cet instrument lorsqu'elle était devenue Senshi. Le reste de l'équipe préféra visiter la villa ainsi que les laboratoires avec le père de Kaigan. Ce dernier parlait avec tant de passion de son métier que même Kiba réussit à se tenir tranquille du début à la fin de la visite.

***

Pendant ce tant à Suna une jeune fleuriste rejoignait le palais du Kazekage. Gaara l'avait convoquée sans lui donner de motif particulier hors il était rare que ce dernier convoque ainsi de petits artisans du village. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau du Kazekage son frère se tenait là près à partir tout comme Gaara. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sang expliqua rapidement ce qu'il attendait de la jeune fille.

***

A Konoha Shizune pénétra en trombe dans le bureau de la cinquième un parchemin à la main. L'Hokage émergea du rapport ambu dans lequel elle était plongée pour lire avec attention la lettre que lui envoyait le meilleur allié du village des feuilles. Un sourit se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle reposa sur son bureau ladite lettre. D'un geste elle pria son assistante de venir près d'elle puis lui ordonna d'allait chercher Nara-san dans les plus bref délais peu importe où il se trouvait. Le med-nin sortit sur le champ du palais de l'Hokage pour retrouver Shikaku.

***

La nuit finit par tomber. Chez Kaigan tout le monde était réunis autour de la table. Les conversations allaient de bon train. Le jeune homme et Temari présenté à la sœur de ce dernier la culture du village du sable. A l'autre bout de la table la discussion était orienté botanique, Shikamaru tenait absolument à savoir quelles plantes il avait croisé durant sa ballade et qu'il n'avait pu identifier tout seul. Le père de Kaigan était heureux de trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler de sa passion, autre que ses enfants, qu'il ne se fit pas prier. Enfin le jeune fiancé de la sœur de Kaigan demanda aux shinobis de Konoha des nouvelles de son village qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis bientôt six mois.

La table fut débarrassée et tous rejoignirent leur chambre. Kiba s'endormit comme une masse rêvant de retrouver Hinata, Choji rêvassa cinq bonnes minutes avant de rejoindre le pays des songes, quant à Neji il médita avant que le marchand de sable ne passe.

Temari prit bien soin de fermer sa porte avant de se glisser dehors par la fenêtre. Cette dernière donnait directement accès au parc. N'ayant aucune envie de dormir, le souvenir de la nuit précédente la hantant elle avait choisi de se défouler en courant dans le parc. Ainsi en courant pourrait-elle oublier ses mains, ses yeux, ses lèvres... Oui, en courant assez vite elle pourrait tout oublier, arrêter de se torturer l'esprit pour ce pleurnichard, pourtant c'était elle qui pleurer en courant.

Shikamaru resta dans sa chambre un moment, allongé sur son lit il se tournait et se retournait sans arriver à fermer les yeux. Diable pourquoi s'imposait-elle à son esprit dès que ses paupières étaient closes? Qu'elle était ce nœud qui lui enserrait le cœur depuis leur départ ce matin? Ca avait été un accident, il avait bu et elle aussi. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu de lui sinon et puis elle était promise à Kaigan. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était là il devait l'escorter jusque chez son fiancé, alors pourquoi il espérait encore. N'y tenant plus il sortit de sa chambre et grimpa jusqu'au toit où il s'allongea pour regarder le ciel étoilé et s'y perdre. Au moment où il allait fermer les yeux un bruit l'attira vers l'est. Une silhouette se glissa hors de la demeure avant de rejoindre la protection du parc. Il ne pouvait se tromper cette silhouette était celle de Temari.

***

A Suna se met en place un drôle de convoi au beau milieu de la nuit. Cinq personnes en habits de voyage et avec un paquetage important quitte silencieusement le village en direction de la frontière avec Konoha. Une des ombres s'arrête et jette un ultime regard au village du Sable avant de rejoindre la tête du groupe.

***

A Konoha une petite escouade s'apprête elle aussi à quitter son village. Emmitouflé dans leur manteau les ombres longent l'enceinte de Konohakagure avant de passer sus l'arche de la porte principale et prendre la direction du Pays de la roche.

***

Le ninja de Konoha fixait le ciel, comme si ce dernier aurait pu lui permettre de trouver une réponse à ses questions mais les étoiles se taisaient, tout comme la Lune qui commençait à se voiler. Bientôt le ciel fut entièrement noir et Shikamaru sentit sur son visage les premières gouttes du ciel qui tout comme lui pleurait. La pluie d'abord fine commença lentement à s'intensifier et se transforma en un orage qui gronda au-dessus de la tête du shinobi. Avec une lassitude certaine il se redressa même le ciel était contre lui. Il se leva tranquillement en priant pour que la pluie cesse, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à l'intérieur mais il ne pouvait non plus se permettre d'être malade. Il sauta jusqu'au rebord de sa fenêtre où il s'immobilisa, il ne l'avait pas vue rentrée.

Temari courait dans le parc, elle était maudite où quoi! Pourquoi ces nuages s'étaient-ils levés aussi brusquement? Pourquoi fallait-il que le ciel gronde aussi fort? Hein, pourquoi... La kunoichi avait une sainte horreur de la pluie et une peur sans borne des éclairs. La jeune fille courrait au hasard dans le parc qui lui semblait maintenant des plus sombres. Elle trébuchait, se relevait, courait à nouveau, et retombait sans cesse.

Shikamaru jeta un regard en direction du parc, elle ne réapparaissait toujours pas. Il se demandait si elle avait trouvé un refuge pour s'abriter de la pluie, si elle ne s'était blessé, si elle allait retrouver son chemin… Puis il se ressaisit elle était une Senshi après tout, l'élite du Village de Suna, il n'y avait rien à craindre, alors pourquoi était-il si anxieux ?

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel, Temari chuta lourdement au sol, elle n'avait pas vu la racine qui courait sur le sol. Quant elle voulut se relever une terrible douleur partant de sa cheville l'en n'empêcha. La jeune fille prit appui sur son éventail mais le sol détrempé le fit glisser et elle retomba. Elle avait froid, elle avait mal, elle avait peur, et personne ne viendrait la chercher car tous pensaient qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Par instinct elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, le tonnerre gronda, elle se crispa, elle souhaitait tellement que quelqu'un vienne la retrouver.

Shikamaru quitta sa fenêtre et partit sous la pluie, il avait fini par trouver ce qu'il l'inquiété autant, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne Temari avait toujours hais la pluie. A l'orée du bois il s'immobilisa, il était certes décidé à la retrouver mais par où devait-il commencé à chercher ? Le bois était immense et d'après ses souvenirs se divisait en trois grandes parties : la clairière au centre les conifères au nord et enfin au sud les feuillus. En partant d'ici il devrait tomber directement sur la zone de feuillu par temps sombre la jeune fille n'aurait normalement pas tenté de rejoindre les conifères. Il pénétra donc dans la forêt en espérant ne pas s'être trompé.

La pluie tombait, l'éclair frappait, le tonnerre grondait et Temari se tenait les épaules, y enfonçant ses ongles s'en faire attention. Elle détestait la pluie, elle détestait le tonnerre, la colère du ciel la terrifiait depuis son enfance. Toute petite par un tel temps elle allait se réfugier dans la chambre à Kankurô, puis en grandissant elle avait essayé de discipliné cette phobie, mais les nuits d'orage signifiaient pour elle nuit d'insomnie. Elle avait beau s'ordonné de se calmer rien n'y faisait, son corps ne lui répondait, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, elle ne pouvait même pas bouger. Son esprit s'engourdissait, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour ne pas céder totalement à la panique, l'unique solution qui lui vient fut de fredonner la chanson préférée de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru ne pouvait se fier qu'à son instinct sous cette pluie battante et ce ciel noir. Il courait au hasard t'entendant l'oreille au cas où un bruit, un son, ou n'importa quoi d'autre aurait pu l'aider. Soudain il lui sembla entendre un air familier, il stoppa sa course et tendit l'oreille, la chanson venait du nord, il avança prudemment dans cette direction se figea et réécouta. Ainsi doucement il se rapprocha de la source de la mélodie.

Temari fredonnait sa chanson pour se calmer, mais tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Un craquement de branche sur sa droite la sortie de sa transe, d'un geste brusque elle se releva attrapa son éventail et lança une lame de vent dans la direction du bruit. Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment qu'elle reconnu Shikamaru, grâce a son chakra elle pu dévier son attaque.

Shikamaru n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, l'air concentré de chakra l'avait écorché au visage traçant un sillon rougeâtre sur sa joue gauche. Il la regarda vacillante, sa cheville enflée, ses genou écorchés par les chutes, la boue maculant ses vêtements. Il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter.

***

Le groupe de Konoha et celui de Suna se retrouvèrent et se mêlèrent. Sans un bruit ni un échange chacun connaissant sa place. On se saluait d'un regard puis l'on continuait d'avancer, la route aller être longue, tous le savait mais en même temps une certaine excitation planait sur le groupe.

***

Temari lâcha son éventail géant et se jeta dans les bras de Shikamaru, planquant son visage contre son torse. Elle avait failli le tuer. Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel, et la jeune fille s'accrocha de plus bel au jeune homme.

Shikamaru ferma alors ses bras autour du frêle corps qui s'agrippait au sien. Il la sentait trembler d'effroi et de froid, il la serra plus fort contre lui et appui sa tête contre les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille. Doucement il descendit ses lèvres près de son oreille et se mit a fredonnait la chanson qu'il préférait, cette même chanson qu'il l'avait conduit jusqu'ici.

Temari arrêta de trembler, la douce voix de Shikamaru à son oreille, sa chaleur corporelle avait réussi à la calmer un petit peu. Elle se rendit compte que c'était elle qui s'était jeté dans ses bras, mais contrairement à la dernière fois ils n'avaient bu ni l'un ni l'autre et pourtant il ne l'avait pas repoussée.

Quand Shikamaru fut sur qu'elle s'était calmé il se recula légèrement et tout en évitant son regard lui demanda :

« Il faudrait qu'on se trouve un abri, tu me suis ? »

Comme elle ne lui répondit pas il attrapa sa main et l'entraina à sa suite. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait cinq mètre que Temari s'effondra contre son dos. D'abord surpris le ninja de Konoha se pétrifia puis il entendit sa respiration saccadé signe de douleur, d'un seul coup il se souvint de l'état de la cheville de la jeune fille et de sa fatigue, ils leur seraient impossible de traversé la forêt. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, ses yeux s'étant habituer à l'obscurité ambiante il parvint à apercevoir un abri de fortune, un vieil arbre au tronc creux assez large pour qu'il puisse tout deux s'y asseoir. Tenant fermement la main de Temari il se dirigea vers ce point de repos.

Temari grimaçait de douleur à chaque pas, mais elle gardait le silence, elle lui avait paru assez pathétique pour ne pas l'être encore plus. L'arrivée à l'arbre fut un immense soulagement.

Shikamaru entra le premier dans la cavité et quand il fut installé, en évitant encore une fois le regard de la jeune fille, il l'invita à venir le rejoindre. Le tronc se révéla plus étroit que l'aurait cru le ninja du pays du feu, ils se calèrent comme ils le purent, Temari se plaça entre les jambes de Shikamaru son dos contre le torse du jeune homme. Ce dernier du passer ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille pour ne pas se trouver bloquer par les parois végétales. Enfin pour éviter à Shikamaru de se trouver mal à cause de ses couettes, Temari libéra d'un simple geste ses cheveux dorée qui cascadèrent sur ses épaules en caressant les bras nus de Shikamaru. Le léger contact de la blonde chevelure sur sa peau fit frissonner le jeune homme qui se raidit légèrement.

La pluie continuait de tomber, monotone mélodie qui les berçait doucement. Temari ne se sentait plus étouffée comme avant, mais au contraire elle se sentait étrangement bien. La chaleur du corps de Shikamaru, sa lente respiration, son odeur… Aucun autre homme ne pouvait se vanter de lui procurait un tel effet. Elle se surprit à souhaiter que le jour ne se lève pas, quand elle se souvint que c'était elle qui avait fini par accepter le mariage arrangé avec Kaigan. Cette prise de conscience lui coupa le souffle, comment pouvait-elle souhaiter rester là et éviter de se marier avec Kaigan alors que c'était elle qui avait laissé Shikamaru de côté et céder aux demandes de son village en acceptant de se fiancer à Kaigan ! Les sanglots montèrent dans sa gorge, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant le ninja de Konoha, elle se fit violence et sa respiration calme devient irrégulière.

Shikamaru, dont les bras reposer autour des épaules de la jeune fille, perçut immédiatement le changement de rythme respiratoire de la jeune fille. Etant d'un naturel calme il avait la fâcheuse habitude d'écouter les respirations des autres afin de savoir à quoi ils pensaient. Malgré sa curiosité il se refusait à demander à Temari se qui la bloquer. Avait-il peur d'entendre la réponse ? Le seul geste qui fut capable d'esquisser fut de resserrer son étreinte.

Temari enfuit sa tête dans le creux de son coude. Voulait-elle se cacher ?

Son mouvement avait fait basculer ses cheveux, qui découvrir un morceau de gorge blanche. Shikamaru ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette peau immaculée qui savait terriblement douce. Il remarqua ensuite, à la base du cou de la jeune fille, une légère marque rouge témoin de leurs ébats de la veille. A se souvenir Shikamaru se sentit à la fois comblé et terriblement coupable. N'avait-il pas profité de la situation ? N'avait-il pas joué sur le fait qu'elle ait bu et qu'il l'ait sauvée pour abuser d'elle ?

Temari sentait le souffle court de Shikamaru sur sa peau nue. Un frisson exquis lui parcouru le corps, depuis que le jeune homme avait resserré son étreinte et qu'elle avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras protecteurs, elle était submergée par les souvenirs du soir précédent. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, son sang cogna plus fort dans ses tempes. Comment avait-elle pu céder si simplement à cet homme ? Elle qui les craignait tant avait pourtant fait plus d'un pas vers lui en si peu de temps. Avait-elle peur de le perdre avec cette histoire de fiançailles ? Certes elle avait bu, trop bu, mais ce serait-elle laisser aller contre Kaigan dans de pareilles circonstances ? Sans doute que non.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement. Il repoussa sa tête contre l'écorce interne du tronc et expira profondément. Tout était embrouillé dans son esprit, il sentait monter en lui la même fièvre que lorsqu'ils avaient été tous les deux à côté du lac. Il avait tellement envie d'embrasser cette once de chair, de caresser cette peau si agréable au toucher et qui bientôt appartiendrait à un autre. L'image de Kaigan arriva à son esprit, il appréciait le jeune homme qui était de bonne compagnie et prévenant, mais quand son esprit lui inspira des images de Kaigan et Temari, il se crispa. Il imaginait le jeune homme parcourant le corps sans faille de la Senshi, il l'imaginait enfouissant sa tête au creux de son épaule comme lui l'avait fait la veille. Le ninja de Konoha du se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas trahir son énervement. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter ses visions, pourtant cela semblait si naturelle après tout elle allait devenir la femme de Kaigan et par conséquent lui appartenir.

Temari s'était-elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées, elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait fait l'amour à Shikamaru alors qu'elle ne supportait pas le contact des autres. Soudain elle se rappela le pourquoi elle était là, elle allait épouser Kaigan. Devenir la femme de Kaigan, cela voulait dire devenir intime avec lui, aussi intime que ce qu'elle avait été avec Shikamaru. Cette idée lui déplut plus que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé, elle ne pouvait envisager le corps de Kaigan contre le sien, et ses mains sur son corps. Le jeune homme était pourtant charmant, voire même très mignon et il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Shikamaru, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Instinctivement elle posa une main sur le bras de Shikamaru et appuya plus fortement sa tête contre son bras.

Le contact de la main fraiche de la jeune fille sur sa peau fit sursauter le jeune homme. Il fixa la jeune fille se demandant si elle souhaité parler, il avait tellement pris soin d'éviter son regard de peur de s'y reperdre et de recommencer ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille qu'il ne savait absolument pas à quoi elle pensait. Il avait tellement envie de parler avec elle, de s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait hier ? Voulait-il être sûr de ne rien avoir fait de mal ? Voulait-il l'entendre lui dire de rester avec elle ? Il se sentit égoïste, comment pouvait-il lui demander autant alors que lui-même était incapable de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Temari devinait le regard posé sur elle de Shikamaru, elle avait tant de chose à lui dire mais aucun mot ne passait la barrière close de ses lèvres. Et pourtant Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, c'était nécessaire ! 

_Comme toujours les commentaire sont les bienvenus ^^  
Et je sais pas a quand sera le prochain chapitre donc je m'excuse d'avance ^^  
Voilà^^  
Amicalement votre, anko3_8


End file.
